To Late
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: Sometimes accidents happen and it's too late to do anything about it so you have too live with it.


**To Late**

Claire couldn't believe her eyes. How did this happen weren't they to old for this! Crap this can't be happening they had a plan, a baby wasn't the plan. Maybe it's a false positive she hoped it was but what it was leading to it wasn't. She already experienced a few days of morning sickness thank god everyone thinks its the flu hopefully she can pass that off for a little more. She threw out the test and went back into the kitchen where her family was.

"Mom Alex called me dumb! again!" Haley said upset.

"Alex could you not insult your sister?" Claire said as she got her husband his coffee.

"She started it saying my only friends are my books so I told her at least I am not dumb and got kicked out of college." Alex stated taking a bite of her cereal.

"At least I'm not as dumb as the magician over there." Haley said pointing at Luke, he looked at her.

"Magic isn't dumb." Luke stated

"We all know there is a secret behind all of it."

"No!" Luke said defending himself.

"Yes!" Haley yelled.

"No!" Luke yelled back.

"That's enough all of you out! Haley drive your siblings to school then go find a job. Enough it's magic Alex let the boy have some fun. And Luke just please try not to write magic stuff on your paper today!" Claire said and the 3 kids just looked at her.

"Go!" Claire said all 3 grabbed there bags kissed her cheek, hugged their father and left.

Claire sat down at the table and looked at Phil. "Guessing the flu is taking more out of you then you then I thought." Phil said Claire didn't even want to bring it up.

"What time do you have to be at work?" Claire asked, Phil looked at the clock on the stove.

"Oh crap I am running late." Phil said noticing he had to be at work in less then a half hour. He kissed his wife and ran out of the house, he came back and grabbed all the thing he forgot including the car keys and left again kissing his wife once more.

Ones everyone was out of the house Claire really wanted to just relax but that didn't happen she cleaned up the table and finally could sit down. That's when the door bell rang 'who on earth could it be why can't I relax!' Claire thought she walked over to the door and opened it there stood her father with his new born son AJ (we currently don't know the name of the baby).

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"Could you watch AJ please...I really just need a break an Gloria is out with Manny. I am really not cut out for this father stuff again." Claire took AJ out of the baby stroller and he smiled.

"I am sure you are fine, you just need some extra time getting use to having a baby in the house." Claire said holding her baby brother how weird.

"I am old, I shouldn't have a kid this young my son is now younger then all my grand kids."

"That's true I guess."

"You guess?" Jay asked his daughter looking at her. 'Shit why did he come over she new she'd say something.'

"Yeah I mean isn't Mitch and Cam trying to adopt again they could get a baby younger then AJ." Claire said quickly saving her ass there was no way she was going to tell her father before she told her husband.

"That's true I thought you meant you and Phil...oh never mind." Jay said with a laugh.

"Haha yeah no way to late for that."

"Yeah." Jay said. Claire gave AJ back to her dad.

"Why are you having me take him back?"

"One he is your son. You need to be able to handle this I know it's been a while since you did this, but I have alot to get done so I need you to leave."

"Claire did you an Phil get in a fight ill kill him."

"No dad I just have a lot to do so please I am sure Cam or Mitch wouldn't mind helping."

"They are both working?" Jay said.

"Mitch isn't working today he's home with Lilly go visit." Claire said and her father left. 'That was close she thought' she picked up the phone and dialed her doctors office.

"Hello how may we help you."

"I was wondering if I could see Dr. Walsh today?"

"Yes he has an opening at 12 how does that sound?" The receptionist asked.

"Sounds perfect thank you." Claire said and hung up. Crap she has no car she started to call Mitch but realized that would be a bad idea so she hung up. She called a cab and they came and picked her up once she got to the doctors it was a painfully long wait but she finally got called in and was waiting for the doctor. He finally came in and did some tests then left. After a half hour at the doctors Claire found out she was indeed pregnant crap and due in the fall, she was told especially for this pregnancy it was categorized in a high risk due to her age. How on earth was she going to tell Phil or the family. This was not the plan. Once she got home she went to the fridge and realized there was no dinner. 'Ugh oh well guess Pizza will be dinner'. She called the local pizza place and asked for them to drop off 2 pizzas around 5.

*****Modern Family***Modern Family***Modern Family*****

Around 3:30 the door opened and in came her children.

"Mom guess what?!" Her oldest daughter said her mom looked at her.

"You found a job?" Claire asked trying to act as happy as she could.

"Yes and it's at the local grocery store it's nothing much but..."

"It's easy enough for he to handle." Alex said, Haley just glared at her.

"Why do you always have to be little miss perfect!?"

"For your information I am not!" Alex said stomping up stairs and shut herself in her room. Claire looked at Haley "please go upstairs and apologize your sister has been going through a lot and you haven't realized it why don't you go try talking to her."

"But mom!?" Haley wined.

"Don't but Mom me Haley you still live in this house and I am glad you got a job by but please he nicer to your sister."

"Fine." Haley said and went up the stairs to talk to Alex.

Claire looked at her son.

"How was school sweetie."

"It was school nothing that big happened I got a c on that last math quiz."

"Well that is better then the last one." Claire said remembering her son coming home with an F from the week before math quiz.

"Oh and Mr. Sanchez wants to talk to you about my Spanish grade."

"Got it now go to some homework and pizza for dinner at 5 your father should be home by then."

"Okay thanks mom!" Luke said went up stairs. Finally peace and she headed up the stairs and pressed her head to the door wear the girls were she heard they were nicely talking something about classes and a boy named Will. She then headed to her room and laid down finally she could rest. She was woken up though by he husband.

"Claire how are you feeling?"

"A bit better." She said Phil smiled and kissed her forehead. "The pizza is here kids have already eaten and they are back to homework and all."

"Your joking right?"

"Well Alex is working on her homework and Haley was reading a magazine and Luke is trying to figure out his math homework I can wake you up after I help him?"

"No I should probably get up." Claire said sitting up but physically drained."Could you just bring me a slice and some water and maybe an apple?" Claire asked.

"Of course I can sweetie."

"Thank you."

After Phil came back with the food Claire ate and fell back asleep. She really just needed the sleep but she really wanted to talk to Phil she will just wait till he comes back for bed. Around 10 Phil came into the bed room and Claire started to wake.

"Hey hun how are you feeling?" Phil said repeating the same question he asked hours ago hoping there would be a different response.

"The same." Claire said sitting up. Phil was already in his pj's and climbed into the bed. "Did you change?" Phil said looking at Claire who was wearing comfy sweatpants and a tshirt.

"Yeah I was uncomfortable." Claire said Phil looked at his wife with a worried look. "Phil what is wrong?" Claire asked knowing something was obviously wrong.

"I well I think Haley's pregnant?" Phil said shocked he even said that. Claire looked at him.

"Phil."

"I mean she is in college well was and she has had a few boyfriends but..." Claire's hand went over Phil's mouth to shush him.

"Phil it's not Haley's. It was mine" Claire said couldn't believe she was saying that. He looked at her shocked.

"Your pregnant?!" He said shocked.

"Well basically we are." Claire said but she didn't see a smile on his face. "Phil?"

"Your pregnant?!" He said again.

"Phil knock it off yes you knocked me up again."

"Oh crap!"

"Your not happy are you?"

"Are you I mean we had a plan."

"I am having mixed emotions."

"Do you want this?"

"Well I guess so I mean I am not going too."

"Of course not I guess our plan is gone."

"Oh yes definitely it's gone." Claire said laughing.

"So you are up for this?"

"We don't really have a choice." Claire said Phil smiled and kissed her.

"Oh the kids are gonna kill us."

"If my dad says he knew it it's a long story."

"Oh jeez I don't want to know." Phil said.

*****Modern Family***Modern Family***Modern Family*****

Phil Talking to himself.

You know maybe a baby is a good thing...No, yes, no, yes...We will figure this out right I mean that's just another 18 years until Claire and I can travel around the world. That seems like a long time away, at least AJ will have a family member close to his age even though AJ will be he or she's uncle. I hope it's a boy Luke and I are a bit out numbered here.

*****Modern Family***Modern Family***Modern Family*****

Claire and Phil at her fathers house (Jay, Gloria, Cam and Mitch were also there, Haley took all the kids out.)

"So why are we all together ?"

"Well Phil and I wanted to let you know that me and him ..." Claire looked at Phil who was smiling. "Are expecting a baby!" Claire said a little more existed then she thought she would be.

"OMG Claire that is great!" Cam said hugging his sister in law.

"Thank you!" Claire said.

"4th kid wow." Mitch said looking at Phil.

"As shocked as you are man." Phil said.

"I knew it!" Jay said with a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Mitch asked confused.

"I went over Claire's place the other day and she said well I was complaining about being an old dad and she replied I guess I thought she meant she was pregnant but she said no she was talking about you and Cam adopting another baby." Jay said and Mitch mouthed OH

"Congratulations AJ is going to have a friend." Gloria said hugging Claire and Phil.

"Yes"

"Did you tell the kids yet?" Mitch asked.

"No we are telling them tonight after dinner."

*****Modern Family***Modern Family***Modern Family*****

_Later that night after dinner_

Claire and Phil sat the kids down on the couch and looked at them.

"We aren't grounded are we?" Luke asked.

"No of course not." Phil said.

"Did we do anything wrong?" Luke asked.

"No" Claire said

"Are we going on a family vacation I need to work a tan." Haley said hoping that was the answer.

"No sorry sweetie tan will have to wait." Claire said she really wanted to get it over with but she was really interested in her kid's questions.

"Are we moving?" Alex asked.

"Yes maybe." Phil said.

"OMG please just say it already I am done playing 20 questions." Haley said.

"Well I am pregnant." Claire said Alex, Haley, and Luke just looked at her then back at dad.

"Ew you guys still do that stuff that's gross!" Haley said shocked. Phil just laughed.

"Cool I am going to be an older brother!" Luke added.

"It better not be a boy I don't want another brother." Alex stated.

"I do!" Luke said happy.

"You are the brother you would say you want a brother." Alex said correcting Luke.

"Are you guys joking?" Haley asked her parents making sure they were.

"No Haley we are not joking the baby is due in October."

"Do you know how many people are going to this that baby is mine." Haley said standing up. "Hope your happy you have officially ruined my life!" Haley said stomping up the stairs and slamming the door shut.

"Did you guys even think I mean having a baby at your age and I can barely deal with Luke and Haley adds to everything another baby isn't good!" Alex said stomping up the stairs and going to her room.

"This is awesome! Um do I get something for being the only child that likes this." Luke said. Phil looked at his son.

"Luke just go to your room please your mother and I have to talk."

"Okay can I have a cookie though."

"Yes just one" Phil said and his son left the room.

"I thought that would go better." Claire said upset.

"They just need to get use to it."

"I mean I am use to Haley saying something she wanted me to return Luke once we brought him home from the hospital." Claire said with a sigh.

"It's just shocking for them."

"Shocking for us too." Claire said looking at Phil.

"Very true." Claire said placing a hand over her belly and leaned in as Phil took her into a hug.

*****Modern Family***Modern Family***Modern Family*****

**1 year later.**

Haley decided it was time to go back to school so she enrolled in the local community college while working. She even moved in with Cam and Mitch due to the fact of disagreeing so much with Claire but Haley already looking for apartments for her self with her boyfriend Greg. The new baby came on October 1st and it was another baby girl. Luke was kinda upset due to this but then was happy. Claire and Phil disagreed about names for months they decided on a name that wasn't even on there list, Olivia Grace Dunphy. The entire family was welcoming to the new baby, Alex started to like the new baby more and more she enjoyed spending time with the little baby. Yes Claire and Phil's plans are going to be put on hold for another 18 years but that is okay.

"No more children." Claire said looking at Phil who just laughed.

"I agree." Phil said as they watched Alex and Luke play with there baby sister, there was a knock at the door Claire got up and there stood her oldest daughter.

"Haley!"

"Hey mom." Haley said hugging her mother.

"We weren't expecting you today."

"Yeah I guess it was just time to stop in I mean I live down the street but I have been pretty busy with the job."

"Yes Uncle Mitch said you were moving out soon?"

"Yes Greg and I found an apartment."

"Are you happy?" Claire asked her daughter. She felt like they were strangers in the time they have been apart even though it was only a few months.

"Yes, may I go play with my baby sister?"

"Of course you can!" Claire said with a smile.

"It's good to see you Haley."

"You too dad." Haley said giving her dad a hug and she went to play with her baby sister. Claire and Phil looked at each other, they are enjoying the time they can with little Olivia Grace and watching all their children grow up.

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS :) Lauren :)**


End file.
